Shuyin's song
by Bliztballfanatic
Summary: Shuyin kidnaps Ayami and at the same time he ends up falling in love with her. Will she ever escape? Graphic sexual content, Romance, swearing, violence
1. Dreamsor fantasies?

Chapter 1

I always watched her from afar afraid to come near her. I did such as that, one day as she was sleeping her room. I went into her room, she wore a black tee tanktop, could help but look at her beautiful body. And black pants to match the tanktop. Ayami was sleeping peacefully. I grabbed her gently. I flew off to my house. I laid her down on the bed. The next morning, she was awake, "Where am I?" "You are in my house." "Wait, how did I get here?" "I took you, from your house. And now you are with me." "Oh." For some odd reason I wanted to have her right now. She was driving me insane. "So, you kidnap me, why did you do that? When I didn't do anything." "Because I wanted too. I've been watching you for a long time. Ayami,"

"You are mad." "Mad? Am I really? Do you honestly think I would hurt you? No, I wouldn't. I just want to do things that any guy would want from you," I said, 

"Like what?" "Like this." I kissed her passionately, I started unbuttoning her shirt.

"Don't." "What is wrong?" "I'm not ready. Just stay away from me." "I'll stay right here." The next couple of weeks went by I was trying to resist temptation. It was getting the best of me. I entered her room. I notice she wore a blue bra and white panties. She was beautiful. I came in and held her waist. "You like it when I touch your skin? Or kiss your neck?" I started kissing her neck, I heard a small moan. 

"Ahh. You do. I love it when you moan like that, it turns me on," "Why won't you listen?" I lead her to the bed. And laid her down, " I know you are a virgin, aren't you?" I laughed softly, I was on top of her, I continued to kissed her again. I unclasped her bra, letting out her breast. I kissed them deeply. Going down to her navel. Slipping off her panties, licking her clit. I watched her moaned loudly as she started have orgasms. I took off my tanktop. Ayami kissed my chest, she took off my boxers. "You were excited." I started my positioning myself. I wrapped my legs around her waist. I started entering her slowly, then I started picking up the pace.

I started getting harder until I hit her virgin wall, I fell on top her. "You were amazing." Ayami was just quiet, "You ok?" "I lost my virginity to you. I think I made a mistake."

"Don't say that. I was a virgin too." I was humming. "You are humming." "It's a song I made up." "Oh," I kissed her again. It was 10:15. I noticed Ayami was in the shower. I decided to join her. "You need any help with that?" "You scared me."

"Sorry." _ I didn't realized how strong he is_ "Mmm. You're so beautiful." Of course it was all dream. _Damn, it felt real,_ I turned over. She was still sleeping. I climbed on top of her. I started kissing her neck. "Wha. What are you doing?" "This." I kissed her passionately. "Let me go!" "Well, I guess I should show you my other side." "What do you mean by _other side_ ?" She asked, "I'll show you." I turn into a demon.

Ayami gasped. "You are that?" "Yes." I changed back, "Now you know what I am."

"I'm sorry, about that." "It's ok," I held her tightly, "Shuyin." "You are the first girl I turly loved." My black wings arched out of my back. I groaned softly, Ayami was speechless. _Shit, I want her now!_ I grabbed her as she hit the wall. Breathing hard. I kissed her deeply. Kissing her neck, I pulled down the straps of her tanktop. 

I bit very lightly. "Is this turning you on?" "I can't say." I licked the middle part of her neck. Ayami moaned, "Mmm." I laughed,_ am I his sex toy? _"Don't try to think. 'Cause I can hear your thoughts, hon." "Ok. Then just go, leave me alone!" "We're all alone, Ayami. Don't try to resist it. I pulled down her pants, unbuttoned mine as well.

"You're looking at my "friend" aren't you?" I took of my boxers, pulling off my tanktop.

I watched her pull off her bra and panties. Still, standing on the wall. I carried her up and grabbed her legs around my waist. I grinding into her, We were moaning. My hands were on the base of the wall. "M.. More." She moaned, _more? Mmm, I'll give her more._ I felt my climax coming in, One more, I hit her wall. Both of us breathing. We fell onto the floor. She climbed on top of me. "It's not over yet." 

Ayami went slow at frist then she went faster. Moaning so loudly, I grabbed her breast, playing with her nipple. I changed into my demon form "Now I'm a demon again."

"Mmm. Shuyin." _She's enjoying herself._ I held her hand. Ayami stops. I contiuned to kissed her. 

9:45 A.M. I heard the shower running, I snuck into the shower. I kissed her neck. "Shuyin-" "Shh. Did I hurt you in a way that you didn't like?" _ Man, I hate these stupid loop dreams!_ She's awake but not moving, _Great, how am I going to get out of here? Why am I here? _Ayami thought. "Want to know why you're here. Because, I've been in love with you for a long time. And I thought about a lot of things we could do together." 

"You want to sleep with me. I don't even know you. All I know you keep on entering my dreams." "Oh, And what were they about?" "We're together." "We are now. So, you should relax." "No, I don't want to relax." "Aw, why not?" I climbed on top of her. "You really should stop resisting me. I know you want me. I can tell what you are thinking. Did I do something that would harm you?"

"No, just leave me alone." I turned into demon form. My hair once was blonde now it's black, my eyes were red and my skin is a reddish color, "See, I figured out that you like fairy tales. Believe me this is real baby." "Shuyin ir whatever your name is I already like some- "Like who?" I asked, "Tell me, Ayami! I have to know!" "Ok, it's you, allright." I saw tears came down her face.

"You are not making this up, because if you are I will- I will- I started crying myself

"Gosh, I cannot help myself, Ayami. You mean so much to me. I've been having these dreams about us making love but I don't want it to be that way. I want it to be special ok?" I was out of my demon form. "Is your real name, is Shuyin Nagami?" "Yeah, why do you ask?" " 'Cause I thought it was something else Inner demon." "That's my real name in Romaine. I dated a vampire, but that didn't go very well. My parents died when I was 13, I'm 19 now. I came to Tokyoville at 14, I have a job and I have


	2. Chapter 2

Shuyin explains about his past. He shows her his wings, does she love him as well?

Chapter 2 Undying past

A black jeep." "It seems like you went through a lot." She said, I laughed. "Yes, I did. You know what I am don't you?" "Yeah, I still don't quite fully understand." "My mother is human and my dad was a demon, they fell in love. That's how I was born. I have demonic blood in me, incredible strength even when I was a child. I could read minds." "Was Romania pretty?" Ayami questioned me. "No, it's was very damp and cold." "Oh, I see." I touched her face. "Shuyin, you have to be strong." Ayami's hand was linked to mine. "I am strong see." I took of my shirt. "Shuyin." "Like what you see?" I asked her, "Yeah. I think you should put back on your shirt on." "Aww, you were liking it." "No, don't put words in my mouth!" I leaned over and kissed her.

_I love his blue eyes. _She thought "I see you love my blue eyes. There's something I have to show you." "Oh, what is it?" "This." 

I felt my wings grow out of my back. "You have wings and they're really real!" "Yeah, what did you accept?" "I'm surprised!" "Surprised huh?" I kissed her again. _I'm doing this just so that I can get out of here. I'm sorry, Shuyin. _ Ayami thought. "So, you want to get of here. Right? You can go but I don't know if you are truly do love me or if you're using me." "I'm not quite sure, Shuyin." "Then show me." I said. She kissed me and held onto me. "Ayami, don't push me away. I love you!" "You love me? Why did you kidnap me?"

"I wanted you to be with me." "I see. Ok, I will then." "Ayami, if you want to go home why didn't you tell me?" "I was scared, I wasn't thinking at all. I am sorry." She hugged me. "You sure about this Ayami, if you stay here with me, you won't see your family again." "Then I'll take the risk, Shuyin." "I'm a demon, Monster!" "You are half human and half demon. Don't let that stop you." "Yeah. I can't control my powers lately they have been out of control." "Ok, you can't be afraid. Fight it." _I don't know if she's just doing this because she can or she really does care. I am just too blind to see it?_ My eyes were red. I had my sword with me. "Ayami, stand back ok?" "What for why?"

"Just stand back!" She didn't see that there was a silver bot., in the room. I grabbed the machine's head and cut it open oil spilled everywhere. "Ahh!" Rest of the body was destroyed. "What was that?" "Silver bot. Back in Romaine they used to chase me around but I thought I got rid of them. I guess this one I missed." "So what really happened to your parents?" "This damn bot. Killed them! Only 13! Damn it! I was so consumed by anger that I killed one right in front you, gosh! I'm such a fool!" I threw the sword onto the ground. "Can't always get mad and how will I do that? Ayami?" I was down on my knees. "Shuyin, I'm sorry but I can't tell you that. You have to figure it out yourself." "Then kill me." Ayami slapped his face. "Stop it, enough!" I kissed her. "I want you so badly." "You said you want it to be special." "Ayami, I'm a guy. But I won't force you. I'll wait," _I'm 18 he's 19, is this right?_ "It's right. I'm willing to wait."

"Ok." _My temptation is getting strong again. Just great_. "What am I doing?" "You're just standing there." "Oh." I sighed, I grabbed my sword. "Where did you get that?"

"My father gave me it." "Sorry." "No, it's ok. You didn't know. I look just like him doesn't I?" She notices a picture of Shuyin's parents. "Yeah, but you have your mother's hair and eyes." "I missed them, 13 years old I was so childish! I lost my virginity at that time. So careless when I met you, I was healed. I fell in love with you." "Well, I'm not going anywhere Shuyin. I'm staying right here." I held her. 

"So warm. I want to make love to you right now. You mean so much to me."

"Would that be right?" "I know, it would. No doubts to hold you back. I'll fix it Ayami."

"I don't understand." "You and I are soulmates." _He's gone nuts. This is not him unless he's being controlled._ I laughed, "I'm not being controlled. This is I. I'm being honest with you." "Ok." I took off her tanktop. _"Scared? Don't be afraid. Tell me if you want me to stop." Now he's in my head. I never should have fallen in love with him. It's too late to turn back now. _Ayami thought. I carried her to the bed, I kissed her shoulders. "Relax. You're so tense." I whispered. _Why am I enjoying this? It feels like I'm being pulled in but something but what?_ I went down to the valley of her breast. Licking and kissing her neck, _Now I have her._ I heard her breathing

"You taste so good." I took of my muscle shirt. "We're even." Ayami looked away.

"What? You are afraid of me?" "No. Your mood just changed." "Ayami. I'm fine. I just want you so badly, your skin onto mine. Don't resist me," _I'm really confused. One minute I think I know the next he's a completely different person._ "No more talking."

I continued to kiss her, I unclasped her. Kissing her lovely breasts. I unbuttoned her pants. I pulled off her panties. I licked her clit, as was doing my magic on her.

I notice she was trying not moaned loudly, I knew she was wet. Her love juice was spilling out, I clean all up.

"It's your turn. Ayami you can do whatever you want to me." I said. "No, I'm not doing this, Shuyin." "Why are you afraid I? That you're going to lose your virginity? I have condoms if you want to be safe. I love you so much." "Shuyin you promise me that you would wait." _No, this isn't what I want from her._ _Unless I'm dreaming. Yeah, I have to be dreaming! _ I got up from my bed. "It was a dream. Where's Ayami?"

"Did we actually make love? Damn, I can't remember." "Shuyin." "Ayami, what happened." "You were dreaming again. Is there something you wanted to tell me?"

"Yes, it's about my past." "Your past?" "Yeah. I'm really not from here. I came from Romana." "Where is that?" She asked, "In Tranvanya." "Oh, I see." "My parents died. When I was 13, I've always had demonic powers. I can control it now. But my dream was just like this except this where I tried to force you into sleeping with me. Are you still a virgin?" "Yeah. Why?" "Ok, I still want this to work. We will make this work. I promise you that." She laughed, "Shuyin. I never see you like this before. It's ok. I just want to see you happy." "I am happy with you." _Good it was a dream! I thought I really did make love to her. But I didn't. Now she's want to make this work. I do too. _ _But how when my temptation gets the best of me?_


End file.
